


The New Paladin

by namirah10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namirah10/pseuds/namirah10
Summary: Everyone is still in voltron and no lion switchingThis can be a self insert depending on youKira  finds and earns the trust of the white lion with her cat jinx she finds the other paladins of voltron and learns the purpose of the white lion it is to surrport voltron not only physically but emotionally as well





	The New Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at writing excuse me but I hope you enjoy this anyway you can insert yourself as Kira but you don't have to, If you guys like this I promise to update often ;-)

Kira was your normal girl she was failing some subjects and exceeding in some she lived in the quiet town of Fariaha nobody knew why it was named that,Rumors and rumors would go by on why it was named that (her favorite was that the lady had divorced with her abusive husband with much struggled and while running away found this small area she found comfort in)

There were schools and hospitals and shops but that was really all in this small town. Their population isn't high because why would you want to stay in a town with so less people and so less things to do?.Plus everyone wanted to go to the best schools and study has hard as they could so they could go to the Galaxy Garrison, It had become the childhood and Teenage Dream to go to outer space and study at the garrison,But not for Kira.

3 students had dissapered while there plus ex student Shiro and drop out Keith,But people had just ignored it like nothing had happened. Sometimes she would lay in bed thinking of the pain their families must be going through

you don't know them! * she would scream in her head *why do they mean so much to you! * 

She was never able to come up with a good reason 

your just worried that must be it,Now go to sleep

The next day was even worst, Her head was pounding with images of the students and drop out

*I CANT TAKE THIS * she screamed awakening her cat jinx, He was a fluffy Persian with haughty blue eyes and grey-whiteish fur

"Okay you know what we're gonna skip school today and take the day out just you and me,how bout that" Kira giggled while picking up her cat, Jinx slowly blinked and she took that as a yes.

She grabbed her small rusty bicycle * I really need to get a new one..* she gently placed her cat into the padded basket and clipped him in so he doesn't jump out to chase a mouse (trust me it's happened before)

She passed by the small orphanage giving a small treat to the kids and went to the very small park to feed the ducks but she was lost on what to do after half-way leaving the park. * What am I even doing?* she whispered to Jinx 

She was about to head back to her small cottage where she decided to eat the rest of her mint chocolate ice cream and sleep the whole day away until.. 

There was a force pulling her telling her where to go it was so seductive she had no ability to say no. *Do.. Do you feel it too? * she stared at jinx, He slow blinked again 

*What do I have to lose...* she trembled following the force that was pulling her towards the part of town nobody went too.

*Why does nobody go here anyway, Its quite a big area we could put another park..* she continued cycling cautiously.. Suddenly the force that was pulling her become stronger it felt like it was choking her to come closer she had no intention to be strangled to death by air, who would take care of jinx?

Suddenly she was met with a stone wall *Are.. Are you serious! You bring me here for nothing!* But the force still had not stopped it urged her to find a way through the wall. The stone looked easy to break through but Kira she yep she failed her Physical education, *what am I going to do..* 

the force made her look at her bike *nO noT MY BikE* it still made her look at bike like a hawk *Fine I was gonna get a new one any wayyyyyyy* She unstrapped Jinx and with all her might she lifted up the bike and slammed it into the stone wall

It came crumbling down to peices she picked up jinx and looked inside the tunnel there were stairs leading down somewhere. * THIS LOOKS LIKE THE BEGINING OF A HORROR MOVIE NOPE IM LEAVING* but the force had no intention of letting her free just yet * Fine.. I'll go down but if I die I swear I'll build thousands of factories to pollute you air! * 

She cautiously walked down the rock stairs gripping on to Jinx more tightly, It became more darker as she reached presumably the second half of these endless stairs 

*WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! *Kira screamed there was a mechanical lion it was humongous and it had percing yellow eyes and it was white in color, Jinx looked at it curiously, Kira screamed again *OMG OMG OMG OMG WHERE AM I WHAT IS THAT I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE* 

But again the force didn't allow her to leave. Kira was glued to the floor breathless and scared, The force was pulling her to touch the white sheild around the lion * There is no way in hell I am touching that what if it shocks me or I wake the lion!.. That is the last thing I want!* 

She had no other choice Kira slowly approached the lion feeling it's yellow eyes staring at her she gulped and continued approaching the lion. When there was almost space between the lion and her the force was telling her to introduce herself 

"hello there lion or Lionesses I am Kira and I'm 19 and you are... Very big?.. I do not mean to disturb you something was just telling me to come here if you want me to leave feel free to roar anytime?"

She touched the sheild around the lion, she immediately felt a sense of calm and warmth travel to her hand suddenly with a flash of light the sheild around the lion dissapered and the lion bowed down and open it's mouth. Kira standed there opened mouth screaming internally. Jinx immeidatly jumped out of her hands and started walking into the lion *No wait come back!* she stared directly at the lion her cat was her only family left she wasn't going to be a coward and leave him in that lion with confidence that appeared from no where she stared at the big cat head first and walked in

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
